How Far?
by WaveAssassin VII
Summary: Sanada Yukimura will do anything to fulfill his Lord's wishes, including pledging loyalty to Masamune Date in 'body and soul'. As the two go the length to warm up to each other in a whole new way, they will notice others will go the distance to get them to stop. WARNING YAOI: Date/Yuki, Sasu/Yuki, Ieyasu/Mitsu and more...
1. Chapter 1:The Begining of Somthing New

**Hello Yello' and welcome to "How Far: Sengoku Basara"! This fanfic is in dedication to my most favorite couple: Masamune and Yukimura!**

**I've just got into Sengoku Basara so my apologies if the characters and names are out of place. I give thanks to my friend who loves sengoku basara but hates yaoi. Thank you and sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

"How will you fair Sir?" asked one of Yukimura's captains.

"The two clans haven't been on the best of terms…are you sure this will—"

"It doesn't matter." Yukimura stated feeling the opposite.

"…My Lord he…asked this of me. I can't let him down. Such a thing would be unforgivable."

"But!—"

Yukimura turned to his friend Keiji and frowned. Keiji was one of the many people that, during the meeting earlier, did not agree with Lord Takeda'a proposal for an alliance with Masamune Date.

"This is _insane_!" Keiji exclaimed.

Yukimura sighed because he felt similarly. He remembered his reaction when his Lord planned this a month ago.

"It's for our best interest." Yukimura stated strongly. "This isn't permanent."

"It _sounds_ permanent!"

"It's not. It's just until the Toyotomi threat has subsided—"

"That's_ fine_ but what I don't understand is why _you_?!" Keiji exclaimed with an understanding nod from the captain. Yukimura froze for a moment. He himself didn't actually know why. He guessed it was because he could stand on even ground with the One-Eyed Dragon, or what Lord Takeda said, that Yukimura was the best in his army, or that Lord Takeda knows Masamune's interest in himself. Yukimura blushed when he thought the last part. Keiji tilted his head, but Yukimura looked out to the gardens surrounding his Lord's castle. His mind swam back to two hours earlier and tried to make sense of how he's be with Masamune's army starting tomorrow…

* * *

**(comment)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Alliance

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter for you guys! I DON'T OWN SENGOKU BASARA!** **Thank you! ^.^**

* * *

_***2 Hours earlier***_

Every Lord and General in Sengoku was at Ueda Castle. (at least the ones Yukimura knew…)

Everyone was in a rectangular room with Takeda and Masamune sitting at opposite ends. Everyone else occupied seats next to eachother. Yukimura sat on Takeda's left tucking his knees under him. Kojuurou Katakura sat with his legs fold next to Masamune who sat lazily with one hand propping his face up. Kenshin sat diagonal from Takeda and inclined his head when he saw him and Yukimura. Keiji sat next to Meada and Matsu who sat next to Kenshin. Keiji waved joyfully to Yukimura who returned the greeting. Tokugawa Ieyasu sat opposite of Kenshin with his legs crossed. Mitsunari Ishida sat sternly next to him. Yukimura felt pressure as the room continued to fill.

"So, That's the infamous Masamune Date…"

Yukimura looked up to see Sasuke standing over him with a passive look on his face. Yukimura flushed slightly when the ninja sat next to him. Sasuke looked at the other sensing his nervousness with the upcoming discussion.

"Don't worry so much." Sasuke sigh placing a reassuring hand on Yukimura's.

"Sasuke…" Yukimura smiled slightly.

There were still people missing, but the meeting started anyway.

"So Takeda…" Masamune yawned.

"It's _Lord_ Takeda!" Yukimura and Sasuke said in sync.

Masamune brushed it off. "Yeah okay. So, what's with this alliance shit—"

Kojuro coughed hinting at Masamune's language.

Masamune breathed calming himself, "What's this _crap_ about alliances? Are you afraid of what's his face…Hideyoki?"

"_Hideyoshi_!" Kesuga coughed.

Masamune lost it, "_Oh my_—If one more monkey shit corrects me I'm shoving all _six_ of my swords up their ass! It is six fucking o'clock in the god damn morning so fuck it if I fuck up someone's name! God!"

Yukimura and Sasuke blinked at the Azure samurai, Mitsunari snickered, Kenshin sipped his tea, everyone else just scooted back.

Kojuurou coughed and took over for his fuming lord.

"Uhm, Lord Takeda, recently we've received word that you'd like to form an alliance with us."

"That's correct."

"You do understand that our clans haven't been on the best of terms…" Kojuro looked at Masamune who shifted his jaw.

"Wait!" Keiji interrupted, "I thought Masamune wanted an alliance with Takeda."

"Feh, not even if I'm drunk…" Masamune spat.

"I suggested this." Takeda said unmoved.

Murmurs and whispers filled the room. Yukimura tried to hide his discomfort.

"So what are the terms?" Kojuurou continued.

Takeda smiled cleverly, "Well, I know that every general and Lord needs good men and that's been hard to come across these days. I thinks joining forces and form a stronger one. I'm even willing to hand over on of my most trusted subordinates for the time being."

Kojuro and Masamune shared quick comments.

"Who might that be?" Kojuro asked uncertain.

Takeda smiled brightly and said, "Yukimura Sanada-"

The room exploded with disapproval.

"Wait a minute—" Kensjin stopped his sentence to stop Keiji from grabbing Takeda.

"What?!" Matsu whined.

"That's _bullshit_!" Ieyasu shouted.

Sanada blinked wildly trying to understand what just happened. Masamune kept his guard up. Sasuke was ready to defend Takeda at any moment.

"I_ object_ to this!" Ieyasu shouted.

"It's not for you to deicide!" Mitsunari shouted because of Ieyasu's irritation.

"Who's side are you on?!" Ieyasu asked in horror.

Mitsunari scowled in bewilderment. 'Did he forget the plan?' he thought.

"_My_ side, so sit down!" Mitsunari shout back feeling bitterness toward Ieyasu's obvious worry for Yukimura.

"Ieyasu calm down!" Kenshin shouted.

"Let me go!" Keiji demanded still being held back by Kenshin.

"You need to most _defiantly_ calm down!" Kenshin hissed.

Takeda was tired and slightly confused as to where all this hostility came from. He was beginning to doubt his decision when he glanced at the obviously frightened Yukimura.

Yukimura shivered. He had no idea why everyone was so hostile. The alliance wouldn't even be permanent! Yukimura noticed he started to fidget and tried to look for some sort of distraction to calm himself. Surprisingly, he was caught by Masamune's own searching gaze. Everything seemed to slow as a wave of energy passed through them. Yukimura didn't know why, but at that moment, locked with Masamune's shining brown eyes, everything was irrelevant. Never in his life had Yukimura felt so at peace with himself. To Masamune, the feeling was mutual. He never felt as tranquil as he did just then. They were in their own little world ignoring the fact that two tables, a chicken, and a cat went flying across the room toward people's faces. Their staring didn't go unnoticed. Sasuke thought to comfort Yukimura knowing his usual easily affected self. However, he was shocked and hurt to find Yukimura staring dreamingly at Masamune. Kojuurou noticed the sudden tension change of his Lord as well. Never in his life had he felt more far away.

Takeda looked at everyone who was holding something and couldn't take it.

"QUIET!"

Everyone froze as Yukimura blushed with Masamune.

"Huh wha?..." Masamune scratched and shook his head.

"Yukimura, have you made your decision?" Takeda asked trying to hide his amusement for Yukimura's and Masamune's staring.

"…On what?"

"The alliance!" Sasuke bellowed remembering Yukimura's transfixed gaze on Masamune.

Yukimura swallowed. "Well…" he looked at Masamune and felt peaceful again. "It's ultimately Masamune-dono's decision."

"Heh, you don't even need to ask me." Masamune stated with clear interest. He glanced at Yukimura with a determined feeling. "Takeda, I accept your offer. I will take Yukimura as one of mine."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

***COMMENT***


	3. Chapter 3: A Gentle Kiss

**Sorry for taking so long. School gets in the way so much. Thanks for standing by! Enjoy!**

* * *

***Presently***

Yukimura stood alone near a white flowered tree. As a light breeze swept passed him, Yukimura bit his lip. He couldn't believe he would be leaving with Masamune to Oushu tomorrow.

"With Masamune-dono …" he murmured to himself. As he thought about the events that lead to this decision, the same feeling of peace and clarity washed over him. Remembering the other's handsome features, famous bow smile, and dark chocolate eyes, Yukimura grabbed his chest and gasped softly.

"Just thinking about him…" Yukimura's face flushed crimson as he covered his mouth.

This feeling was strange to him. For so long, Masamune and Yukimura had been rivals and each shared a mutual desire to clash swords. He knew this as the thrill of battle. But now, his breath hitched, his hands sweated, and his heart raced. This wasn't right. He felt _hot._

"God I'm sweating! It's only been three minutes and I'm sweating like a pig!"

Yukimura was so lost in his panic that he didn't notice some behind him.

"So this is it huh?"

Yukimura flinched and spun around. It was Sasuke.

"Ah!" Yukimura smiled and stopped sweating, "Hi, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke blushed and smiled slightly at this which made Yukimura blush and look at the ground. Sasuke slowly walked around him.

"Your rather calm." Sasuke said smoothly.

"Am I?" Yukimura wasn't sure how to take the other's comment and tilted his head. "I guess it isn't as hard as it seems. However, being away from you…that is…"

Sasuke smirked smugly. Yukimura blushed more and placed his hands on his scarf messing with it.

"That is?" Sasuke urged.

"Will be one of the hardest things I've ever done." Yukimura laid his head in the crook of the ninja's neck.

Sasuke laughed triumphantly. "Harder than Lord Shingen punching you over a mountain?"

Sasuke snickered and laced his arms around that red warrior's waist. Yukimura gasped and blushed.

"Ahaha! Your so cute Yuki~Yuke!" Sasuke grinned.

"Don't call me that!" Yukimura flared. "I'm _still_ your General, and by right I can make you run around this castle fifteen times!"

"Aww! So mean so mean Danna!" Sasuke whined. Yukimura smiled triumphantly. He loved to show the ninja, who always reminded him he was still young and inexperienced, whose boss.

Sasuke, as much as he hated being one upped, loved this feisty side to Yukimura. Sasuke quickly pulled the other to him and kissed him fully. Yukimura was shocked but quickly relaxed and tilted his head deepening the kiss.

The two stood there in each other's arms dreading tomorrow's morning sun.

***Comment* Sorry it's sooo short. it builds excitement. Next one will be longer. Bye-Be**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Enemies

***Sorry for taking so long. The problem is that I actually wrote all the chapters up to at least 12 (don't worry I'm writing more), but I can never get to a computer so please bear with me. Thank you! I don't own Sengoku Basara!***

* * *

The departure of Yukimura Sanda was hard on not only the subordinates but on Lord Takeda.

Captains and soldiers shout mixtures of disapproval and curses at Masamune. (Masamune just flipped them off.) On the other hand, there were cries of blessings and good lucks. Yukimura almost cried at all the emotion. Suddenly, Lord Takeda grabbed Yukimura n the shoulder.

"I have faith in you, Yukimura. You're doing a great service to me."

Yukimura's eyes glowed, "My Lord, I won't fail you!"

A tear came to Lord Takeda's eye, "Yukimura."

Yukimura started crying, "Oyakata-sama!"

And the two continued this ritual of shouting each other's names until Kujuro announced Masamune's troop's departure. One of Masamune's subordinates gave Yukimura a horse. Yukimura accepted it, but as soon as it came near him it began to fidget. Yukimura soothed it while brushing its nose. He couldn't help feeling like Masamune was watching him. As Masamune's troops left the front gates at a slow but eager pace, Yukimura noticed a man standing on a nearby tree. It didn't take a second glance to know it was Sasuke. Quickly, the two blew kisses to each other and looked away. The only one that saw was Kujuro.

* * *

The journey to Oushu was surprisingly peaceful to Yukimura. He stayed at the back of the group and heard most of the conversation. Some soldiers talked about the other day, some about the festivals in Oushu, others of potential war. Yukimura noticed a particular conversation that regarded his features. That's when Yukimura noticed that most of Masamune's people had short or mid-length hair. Yukimura's was long and silky. He blushed and looked down at his horse's neck. He swore he hear whistles and some "Hey Baby"s. Suddenly—

"STOP STOP STOP!" Masamune's voice could be heard at the head of the group. Everyone stopped slowly.

"Yukimura Sanda! Masamune-sama wants you up front!" a captain said coming toward the red clade warrior.

"Alright." Yukimura said simple a little worried and confused as to why they stopped.

When he finally got to Masamune, he was a little intimidated. Masamune rode his horse like a king would.

"Yes, Masamune-dono?"

"Shouldn't you be saying 'Masamune-sama'?" Kujuro scowled revealing himself from behind Masamune. Kujuro set Yukimura on edge. He had a feeling he'd give him the flux.

""Kujuro, calm down." Masamune huffed, "I don't give two flying fucks what he calls me." He looked up in thought. "Well, as long as it's not homo…"

"Like what?" Yukimura asked curiously.

Masamune rode his horse in circles, "Like Moon Cake."

"_Moon Cake_?" Yukimura coughed.

"Yeah! Can you believe that?" Masamune stopped. "As a matter of fact, who even called me that?"

" The captains of the Third Squad." Kujuro said riding next to hime.

Masamune blinked, "Mamoto? _Him_?!"

"Yes my Lord."

Masamune turned his horse around to face his troops, "Hey, Mamoto?!"

A few people shifted and no one answered.

Masamune growled, "Mamoto you bitch! I_ know_ you fuckin' heard me you dumb shit!"

"Yes, yes, yes! What is it Masamune-sama?!" a bald man rode forward in panic.

Yukimura and Kujuro felt a sweat drop roll down their necks.

"Did your fuck ass call me Moon Pie?"

"Ah…yes sir. You told me not to do it again last month."

"_Last month_?!" Masamune looked at Kujuro.

Kujuro nodded his head.

"_Bah_! Whatever. Dismissed." Masamune came back to Yukimura. "Well, yeah. Call me '_donno_' if you like. Hell, make something up." Masamune grinned, "Just make it cool." his eyes seemed to glitter in the sun light.

Yukimura took this to heart.

Kujuro coughed. "Masamune-sama, what should we do? Should we continue?"

Masamune thought for a moment, "Yeah. Hmm" he looked at Yukimura. "What do you think?"

Yukimura flinched, "Who? Me?"

"No. The dirt."

"B-but why ask me?"

"Well your going to mbe working for me right? Might as well test you out." Masamune lowered his eyes and smiled, "_~you see_?"

Yujimura blushed. "Well..." he thought for a moment looking at everyone. He took a deep breath and straightened himself. "Considering how early it was when you arrived yesterday," he turned to the path, "And how early we left, " he turned to Masamune, "We should rest for an hour or then move again."

Masamune smiled showing his pearl white teeth. "Alright, rest it is then!" He turned to tell everyone to rest up.

Yukimura sighed with relief and felt very proud of himself.

"Not bad, Sanada Yukimura." Kujuro rode next to him and leaned close to his shoulder. "But don't get cocky. Masamune-sama may trust you, but I don't. This is just the beginning. I am the Dragon's Right Eye, and as the name suggests, I'm watching you." He hissed the last part before riding off.

For a while, Yukimura didn't move. Never had he felt so threatened.

* * *

***Thank you for reading. Comment please! ^.^***


	5. Chapter 5: The Rumor

***Sorry for the wait. Finals and crap my teacher have me do in the meantime. ANYway! Let's get started! I don't own Sengoku Basara!***

* * *

"What the _fuck!_ Holy _shit!_ Oh—God why did this have to happen?! I can't believe this! Why would this happen to him?! Why would Lord Takeda _do_ this?!"

"I don't know Keiji-san." Kenshin sighed, "But the decision has been made.

Keiji flushed in anger and bawled at his knees. The nature loving warrior decided to visit Kenshin in order to cool his nerves.

"Well I am not ready for this! This can_not_ be happening! Keiji shouted with his eyes screwed shut.

"You forget. This. Is. Not. Permanent." Kenshin said slowly raising a finger to Keiji.

"Yeah but—" Keiji readjusted himself when he noticed he was about to stand in his fury. "The war hasn't even started yet, so who knows how long it will take to come. Not to mention end!"

Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes. He thought for a moment and agreed with the man's concern.

"I understand. However, is that what's really bothering you, Keiji-san?" Kenshin asked pleasantly so not to excite the other again.

Keiji raised a confused brow as the other poured himself green tea. Kenshin offered Keiji some. He declined.

Shrugging, Kenshin continued, "Is the fact that you won't be able to see Sanada-kun really getting to you?"

Keiji flinched and blushed, "Wha-? N-no!"

"Well it has to be something." Kenshin shrugged noticing Kesuga out the corner of his eye. She held a stack of trays and passed one to Kenshin first, then Keiji, then herself.

"Well it wasn't that!" Keiji pouted, "And I wasn't the only one upset."

"Hm. True. Lord Takeda just uttering 'Yuki' got everyone up in arms." Kenshin grabbed his chopsticks.

Keiji rolled his eyes, "You make it seem like everyone was going to war. They weren't _that _upset."

Keiji flinched when Kenshin and Kesuga glared daggers at him.

Kenshin cracked his neck tiredly, "Uhmm, I'm sorry, but if I_ do_ remember correctly, _I _ was the one holding you back while I got a table thrown at me, so I don't want to hear anything else you have to say."

Keiji felt a drop of sweat roll down his neck. Kesuga closed her eyes as she enjoyed her tea trying to forget all the miso ramen that had coated her hair and chest.

"Damn…well sorry about that. But seriously though, why him?!"

Kenshin shrugged and blinked tiredly, "I don't know. Maybe because Lord Takeda knew Lord Masamune would accept or maybe because of…_that_."

Kenshin chuckled as Keiji frowned his brows. Kesuga gasped when she caught on.

"K-Kenshin-sama! Th-That is just a rumor!"

Kenshin laughed, "Yes, and a believable one it is!"

Keiji panicked, "What? What rumor!"

Kesuga sighed, "People are saying that Sarutobi Sasuke shares Yukimura's bed." Kesuga's face flushed from the mental imagery.

Keiji's mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh Keiji! Don't take it to heart." Kenshin picked up a pickle with his chopsticks, "It's just a rumor."

"Y-yes but where did it come from?"

"Who knows. You know the people these days love good gossip."

Keiji bit his lip and sighed. " you're right."

Keiji believed the cold samurai's wisdom and assurance. If something like that were true, Yukimura would have told him, his best friend…right?

* * *

***Thank you for reading. Now please note that this was a slightly important chapter to keeps up with. Remember one important thing:_ a rumor is spreading._ Remember folks and stay tuned. Masamune and Yukimura are next!**

**Comment please!***


	6. Chapter 6

**YELLO HELLO! Thank you for baring with me. I have to do a lot of essays at my school so yeah….**

* * *

Yukimura was at a loss of words, Yanezawa Castle was so_ beautiful. _ Even Though the structure wasn't as grand as his Lord's, it was still amazing. The castle stood against a bright blue cloudless sky as a breeze carried pink cherry blossoms softly through the air only for them to land on the lush green gardens.

As the troops entered the front gates, servants greeted them with welcomes.

Yukimura's flushed with awe as his eyes sparkled at the scenery. Masamune saw this and chuckled softly.

'_So cute'_ he thought, _'Just like a little kid.'_

Yukimura finally noticed his starring and frowned in some offense. _"What?"_

Masamune laughed, "Sorry. You just looked like a little kid who's never seen a castle before."

Yukimura blushed in embarrassment. He remembered Sasuke always reminding him to look like a general not a child.

"I just thought about how beautiful your castle is Masamune-dono." Yukimura said in a low tone."

Masamune raised an amused brow, "It's _cool_ but not beautiful."

"Are you being modest or serious?"

"Both."

Yukimura blinked in shock, "How can you say it's _not _beautiful?!"

Masamune flinched in wonder.

Yukimura scowled, "Okay sure, the castle in built on a mountain-"

"Pretty _cool_ huh?" Masamune nudged the other on the arm when their horses were side by side.

Yukimura frowned then sighed with a smile, "Yeah that_ is _pretty cool." His smiled deepened as he continued, "But even so, as I watch the birds and sakura blossoms pass us and the wind carrying the sweet smell of honeysuckle and spring, I can't help but feel the sense of being alive and home." Yukimura watched the subordinates laughing and joking with each other in good cheer and laughed slightly.

Masamune on the other hand was transfixed. He doesn't mind his castle being praised, hell he's more like '_bow down to my damn castle!_'. But Yukimura's words were _sweet,_ almost_ touching_ to the One-Eyed Dragon. As he gazed at the red warrior he noticed the cherry blossoms falling behind in the background as the sun broke through and light up the other's hair which shined and flowed perfectly in the breeze. He couldn't help thinking the man, with his soft, sweet, gentle smile, smooth creamy skin, and sparkling brown eyes , was just as amazing as his caslte.

"Oh…." Masamune breathed, "Wow."

"_Huh?!"_ Yukimura flinched not paying attention. Yukimura looked up at Masamune who scratched his head. He had looked down to try and hide his blush.

Yukimura laughed nervously, "Hehe, sorry. Guess Keiji rubbed off on me a little."

Masmaune finally looked at the other, "Keiji? You mean Maeda Keiji?"

"Yeah" Yukimura smiled gazing up at the sky, "He's a close friend of met eachother during the reign of the Demon King." Yukimura frowned sadly and laughed a little, "He was also the one that didn't want me to go."

Masamune barked a laugh to hide this foreign feeling of jealousy. Yukimura had such a large circle of friends, which was most definitely proven during the meeting. He felt a little sad not being more apart of that circle and just a rival.

'_Well ex-rival for now,_' he thought letting Yukimura ride ahead of him. _'That will change soon. He'll be under my watch and care for the next...however many months. I'm sure something is bound to happen!' _he thought eagerly.

Suddenly, the same feeling of peace and tranquillity washed over him as he watched Yukimura. Masamune froze for a moment and felt his racing heart. ]

'_What the hell is wrong with me? What am I thinking?'_ he shook his head and caught up to Yukimura.

He wasn't sure what the feeling he had just then was, but he was sure it was the reason why his pelvis hurt now.

* * *

***Thank you Thank you. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Note important chapter don't get titles so that'll save some time for those that want the meat of the story! Also, I'll use more of Date-san's informal japanese so…. yeah! Comment please! ^.^" **


	7. Chapter 7: Plans in Action

*** Hello yello! This is Chapter &amp; peeps! This story is soon to get spicy! (as in spicy I mean yaoi scenes) Right now, more time to figure out what's going on with, you know who- MITSUNARI! (and Hanbei and Ieyasu not hating just saying...) I don't own Sengoku Basara!***

* * *

"So Sanada Yukimura has finally arrived in Yanezawa castle." Hanbei snickered trailing his hand past his strategy board, "All too easy."  
"What is the point of this?" Mitsunari asked dully.  
Ishida Mitsnuari and Ieyasu Tokugawa returned to Osaka Castle after Yukimura's departure. Their job to help promote the alliance between Masamune and Takeda was a success in relation to Hanbei Takenaka's plans.  
Hanbei trailed his finger through the forest of colorful pawns on a map. "Oh Mitsunari-kun, if I explain it to you wouldn't care or understand." he hummed smiling.

Mitsunari twitched his upper lip in offense. This was Hanbei's usual way of making him listen to him.

Mitsunari bit the bait, "Try me."

Hanbei didn't even turn and just started explaining, "You understand that Masamune-kun's and Takeda-san's won't last right?"

"I thought that was the expectation. Since they've always been at odds, someone is bound to blow up."

Hanbei closed his eyes and frowned, "You'd think that happen and normally it would. Sadly it won't."

Mitsunari raised a brow, "Why not?"

Hanbei held up a gloved hand and examined it, "Hideyoshi-sama has put Takeda-san in an awkward position. Since the Tiger of Kai is so patient and carful, he won't breach the agreements of his alliance with Masamune-kun. Not so long as Sanada is with him and Hideyoshi-sama proves a threat to him."

Mitsunari scowled, "Then I don't understand. I thought the point of this was to have them face each other."

Hanbei sighed and walked to an open window. "That would be better, however, Takeda isn't a hot head and as long as Masamune-kun has-"Hanbei's face turned passive for a split second, "as long as he has Katakuro Kujuro with him, he won't do anything reckless." Hanbei smiled wickedly, "And that's where my beautiful plan comes in."

Mitsunari raised an annoyed brow. Hanbei hadn't discussed the inner details of his 'plan'.

Hanbei turned to the silver haired man, "I am to crush both sides from the inside out."

The other frowned, "How?"

Hanbei raised a finger in the air, "What is the number one principle that show be followed when you are in service to your Lord?"

Mitsunari's face switched back to indifference. "Not to let personal feelings get involved of course."

"Mm-hm."

"I still don't understand." Mitsunari said bored with Hanbei rambling.

Hanbei shifted his jaw passively and took a breath. He picked up a small shiny, red pawn and whirled it between his fingers. "You know Sanada looks up to Takeda-san like a father. No doubt he will devote himself to this agreement. However—", he picked up a green and yellow printed pawn with the other hand, "Issues are sure to arise considering Sanada's living arrangements. I wonder how Sasuke-kun will fair."

Mitsunari scowled.

Hanbei blinked at this, "What? You didn't know? Their lovers."

"That's just a stupid rumor!" Mitsunari spat with venom.

"No it's true."

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources." Hanbei laughed waving his head side to side.

The other shook his head. "Even so, Sanada Yukimura and Masamune Date are rivals. Surely things won't go over smoothly without a fight."

Hanbei raised an eyebrow in challenge, "You think so? I don't. I think things will blossom between those to."

Mitsunari placed a hand to his chin. He recalled how enthralled they looked in the meeting at Ueda Castle. It was like they were in their own little world.

"Yes." Hanbei said shoving the red and electric blue pawn together, "Everything will crumble in the end for them."

"….."

"Anyway! How goes Tokugawa-kun?" Hanbei asked brightly.

Mitsunari blinked and scowled, "Ieyasu? He's in his room."

"Still upset about the new conquered faction?"

"No." Mitsunari pouted angrily, "About the alliance."

"_Ohhh?_" Hanbei tilted his head in interest studying Mitsunari's scowl.

"Well that explains _your_ mood."

Mitsunari gaped in offense and shock, "Wait—WHAT?!"

Hanbei giggled hugging his arms, "Seems to me that Tokugawa-kun's mood easily affects yours. Hehe, Kawaii~"

Mitsunari flushed with rage. One for the man's mockery of his own formalness and the said statement, "That's _nonsense_!" he spat.

"So when he's injured you're not worried?"

"Well that's—"

"When he's missing for long periods of time you're not frowning or distracted from troop duty?"

"Now that's—"

"And when he's flirting with a cute little vassal you're not hostile toward either of them?"

"_I_—", Mitsunari's face grew crimson.

Hanbei smiled beautifully.

"E—", Mitsunari paused and tilted his head in irritation. Hanbei covered his laugh with his head. "I don't give a _damn_ what that man does!" he stated firmly. "And what do you mean blossom? How are you sure that Sanada Yukimura won't care for Sarutobi more?"

Hanbei titled his head in wonder," Because I know Sasuke-kun's not the best lover."

"And how do you know this?"

"Sources."

Mitsunari mentally shuddered. "I see." He said this calmly while on the inside- ' _The_ hell_ is wrong with you? Watching people and shit!' _

"Well Mitsunari-kun, it seems you've taken more interest in my plans!" Hanbei said eagerly.

"I'm biased as to what goes on with Sanada Yukimura."

"So you want him single?"

"…No. I didn't say that, but no."

"Ah so as long as he's with someone you don't care."

"Again, that's your business." Mitsunari said sternly.

"So you don't care as long as Tokugawa-kun isn't involved?"

"What? I don't care about him!"

"Did I say you did?"

"…."

Hanbei smiled wittily

" Dama~TSU!" Mitsunari shouted storming out of the room.

"Touchy!" Hanbei whined. When the room was empty, he thought to himself. "I wonder if Mitsunari-kun has feelings for Tokugawa-kun…." he thought aloud. "Oh well, guess I should keep them both busy until I find out."

* * *

***Thank you! I'll explain that Mitsunari has his formal moments when he's pissed but doesn't want to be disrespectful. Here is what he was about to say for example:**

**"Mesu inu = Bitch" **

**But since he just said "Bi—" and cut himself off. It was just "E"**

**Dama~Tsu = Shut up. He put emphasis on TSU meaning UP.**

**Thank you for reading and please comment! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. Sorry its been so long. I hope to ACTUALLY finish Sengoku Basara: How Far because now I got the game samurai heroes so I know how things go for the characters. ^.^ Please dont hate me. T.T I'll try and up date more... Well, enjoy.**

* * *

Yanezawa castle was in a state of celebration and immense confusion.

No one could guess why, but the Yukimura's presence had brighten the strict and tense atmosphere that Kujuro created most of the time. To celebrate such a perfect balance, and alliance, Masamune thought an outside feast would be suitable. That is, if anyone could get outside.

Every soldier and page was congregated in one room as they shoved and pushed to get to the back gardens. Servants ran frantically trying to set everything up in time for their lord who was trying his hardest to direct everyone.

"Oh my-Hey! You all are too fat to be pushing, shoving, and running around like this!" Masamune managed to shout over the crowd.

Yukimura slightly followed the man's voice despite not being able to see him. (For some reason everyone was around his height.). He managed to find a clear corner of the room; however, the throng seemed to increase in volume.

"Everyone get your asses in the back! I said the back!" Masamune shouted, "Who the fuck just touched my ass?!"

Miraculously, everyone started to slowly migrate to their lord's destination. Yukimura was about to to, but decided to hang back so that he wouldn't get run over. Someone had bumped his shoulder accidently, but Yukimura was about to be the first to apologize until he found out it was Kujuro. The red warrior instantly stiffened and tried to scoot is way away from the man.

"Glad_ you're_ not lost, Sanada Yukimura." Kujuro sneered.

Yukimura mentally cursed himself.

"Oh my God! How long does it take to get outside?!" Masamune bellowed, "Hurry up!"

"Katakura-dono…" Yukimura swallowed nudging close to the man but not making eye contact, "How did you uh..find me so easily?"

Kujuro raised a brow also not making eye contact as to watch the soldiers, "You sound like you're implying I was intentionally seeking you."

Yukimura flinched and cursed himself again, ""N-No! I was just surprised you knew who I was right away!"

Yukimura had to slightly shout because the voices had grown louder. He winced now shoulder to shoulder with Kujuro who scowled at the noise level.

"You're the only one wearing red." Kujuro said loudly.

"What?!" Yukimura squinted, "I can't hear you!" he covered his ears.

"I said-" Kujuro covered his ears to and looked at the younger man. "You're the only one wearing red!"

"Wearing_ head_?!" Yukimura raised a brow to him, "Do you mean red?!"

"I can't hear you!"

"What?!"

"Oh my God- SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!" Masamune voice killed all noise in the castle. Everything was silent after someone staggered from the shock.

"_MY BOYS_! SHUT. UP. It does not take you all to talk to get to where you need to go! Get the _FUCK_ outta here! _FUCK!" _

Yukimura's mouth was slightly open and his eyes wide. He had never seen or heard such a booming voice other than Lord Takada's. He didn't notice his slight arousal either.

Kujuro blinked for a few moments also. He felt sweat roll down his neck.

Masamune, who was deeper in the crowded and could not see his right eye or Yukimura anywhere, snapped his gaze to a voice at the corner.

"_Yo'_, who's talking?" he bared his teeth, "I _KNOW_ you're not still talking when I _just_ said shut up. Do I need to start punching people now?!"

"NO _BOSS_!" the crowd sounded off.

"Then get the _fuck_ out side!"

Some people murmured.

"NOW!"

The room was cleared in an instant. Only Yukimura and Kujuro in a corner staring at Masamune you stomped up to Kujuro.

"Where the fuck were you?!" he sneered.

Kujuro sweated, "Uhhhhhm, I little...stuck in this -sama." he blushed a little.

Masamune raised a brow and noticed Yukimura. He blushed to, "Uh! Oh! Uhhh well, " he coughed, "Yeah uhm...good job Kujuro."

"Sir!"

The man left on Masamune's instruction and shouted orders to the subordinates. Masamune scratched his cheek and glanced slightly at Yukimura.

"Oi...sorry bout' that. Gotta yell at the guys sometimes."

Yukimura smiled sweetly, "Masamune-dono, you are their lord. You do what must be done. I don't mind hearing a loud voice. I'm used to it." he lowered his eyes in reminiscence, "You yelling reminds me of home. It comforts me."

Masamune mentally felt like sprouting wings. 'Yes!...'

He coughed suddenly, "Well umh, let's go_ have a party_!"

"Yes!" Yukimura followed the blue warrior into the gardens.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it's so short though…**

**Please comment and stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9: Name Me

**This is Chapter 9! (I may combine the last one with this one so yeah.) Don't own Sengoku Basara, just thank my friend that hates yaoi for me creating this. ^.^ And Itzelda-Chan with all her comments.**

* * *

The back gardens were a piece of art work. It was just as beautiful as Kai's lands for Yukimura.

The grass was neon green and the sakura trees bloomed whitish pinkish flowers. Yukimura found a shaded spot underneath one of them and sat there looking at everyone else laugh eat and drink.

He sighed and leaned back against the trunk. The shad was cooling, the air refreshing as it carried the faint sent of lavender, and the lush hills farther off were like portraits against the blue sky.

Yukimura smiled to himself.

"Fancy seeing you here." joked a familiar voice.

Yukimura snapped his attention to Masamune standing in front of him. He wore a white yukata which answered Yukimura's earlier question of where the man disappeared off to. Masamune smiled, his chocolate eyes shimmering as he looked at the crimson warrior. Yukimura flushed suddenly from the man's staring and looked down.

"Mind if I join you?" Masamune asked already sitting down before the other could answer.

Yukimura scooted away from him thinking the closeness was inappropriate, but Masamune quickly assured him otherwise by reestablishing the distance they had. Yukimura flushed again and knew it. He tried not to look at Masamune and sought out the activities of the other subordinates. Servants had already come out with stacks of trays and barrels of sake which the soldiers indulged in happily. Masamune noticed Yukimura's avoidance of eye contact and just stuck to looking at the younger. Suddenly, Yukimura frowned and looked down as if ashamed. Masamune perked up and noticed something that made him raise a brow. Kujuro was glaring at Yukimura from the other side of the garden with other platoon chiefs.

"Kujuro bugging you?" he asked the other quietly.

Yukimura flinched, "Well uh no uh—"

Masamune straighten his mouth, "Yeah okay." He said quickly and looked up again. "Kujuro!"

Kujuro instinctively readied himself after the call, "Yes Masamune-sama?" he shouted back not ready for the next response.

"Stop eye humping Yukimura! Ya' butt!"

Kujuro's jaw dropped, his face turning red from the statement.

Masamune scowled and continued to joke, "I see you! You're not slick!"

"M-Masamune-sama! You misunderstand me!"

"Ohhhhh no, I don't think so…" Masamune made an exaggerated humping motion, "I understand perfectly. Kujuro you dog!"

Kujuro's face light up like a star. He grabbed his sword in anger and stomped away to a sake barrel.

Yukimura blushed, but with embarrassment. He didn't want to cause trouble.

"M…Masamune-dono?" he said timidly.

"Hm?"

"Well…is it…alright to…" Yukimura had a hard time forming words that would't make him sound impudent.

"Okay to what?" Masamune blinked, "Screw with Kujuro? I fuck with him all the time!" he shook his head tiredly, "He's so uptight, I gotta fuck with him."

"But isn't that a good thing? To be uptight I mean."

Masmauen made a face, "I guess but not all the time. You can be like that in the ass though—"

"Wait what?!" Yukimura blinked wildly now confused by the other's meaning.

"You hear me?! LOOSEN UP YOUR ASS KUJURO!" Masamune grinned. Because of the loudness, other soldiers now noted his shout.

Kujuro didn't even turn around but shouted back, "ALRIGHT, AFTER YOU TIGHTEN UP YOUR _MOUTH_!"

Masamune gaped in amused shock. (Kujuro was laughing to himself at this point).

"AW OKAY! I GOT YOU KUJURO!" Masamune laughed half serious.

Yukimura frowned his brows in vexation. He was used to shouts of encouragement and honor, not…verbal sexual harassment.

Masamune tilted his head to the man in vexation, "What's wrong?"

"Its just…strange. Lord Takeda shouts at me words of encouragement and, well my name. I don't understand the shouts of harassment."

'_He's so cute…'_ Masamnuen thought before shaking his head like he was going to scold him. "Listen Yukimura. It sucks to be uptight all the time. That's why I joke a lot, makes life a little more bearable if you can laugh about it."

"Like water off a duck's back?"

Masamune snapped his fingers and pointed to the man. "Yup!"

Yukimura chuckled. "Masamune, you're somewhat of a softie."

Masamune scowled and blushed lightly, "I am not!"

"Mh-hm…" Yukimura teased.

"I'm serious!"

"Of course you are" Yukimura closed his eyes letting the words roll off his tongue. A privilege he never really felt before. "Masa-kun."

Masamune blushed beet red and blinked. Yukimuar saw this and thought he had offended him.

"Ah! I'm so—"

"I like that."

"Huhh—" Yukimura was thrown off by the sincere smile that Masamune gave.

"The nickname. I like it a lot."

"Oh!" Yukimura blushed and laughed. He really didn't know why he called him that. "Well, thank you."

"No, thank you!" Masamune laughed, "Yu-san."

Yukimura flinched and pointed to himself.

Masmaune nodded, "Mh-hm! For you. When we're relaxing we can call each other our nicknames, K?"

Yukimura smiled warmly, "Okay!"

The two spent the rest of the evening looking at a cloud that looked like Kujuro, as Yukimura was finally able to be comfortable sitting next to Masamune.

* * *

**^.^ Okay that last part I loved. There won't be any Ieyasu or Mitsunari moments for a while so just a heads up. I will let you know when it happens. Some action is about to unfold so pay attention.**

**Sasuke: "Uhhm excuses me?!"**

**Me: "Wait Sasuke! You'll get your turn in the next Chapter!...Did I just spoil?"**

* * *

**Comment Please!**


	10. Chapter 10: What it's worth

**Thank you so much for waiting people! . I promise to update more now since I have internet at home! Enjoy please and comment on what you think. WARNING: If you are a Saauke fan, from here on out there will be MAJOR hate moments so yeah. Sorry. I do like Sasuke FYI. Please bare with the boring parts on the next chapter to! .**

**I DON'T OWN SENGOKU BASARA**

**WISH I DID THOUGH... ;)**

* * *

_"Dear Yuki-Yuke,_

_Who've you been? Bet you miss me. You're such a worry wart so I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Anyway, is Date giving you a hard time? You seem irritated when you wrote back to me. Let me know k?_

_Your love,_

_ Sasuke"_

Yukimura didn't notice, but the bottom of his eye lid was twitching. He flicked the letter behind him and hugged his legs slightly. He was glad Masamune had given him a room to himself so he could let his tensions loose.

The only reason he was 'worried' was because he missed Kai, his lord, and was about this close to smacking Kojuro across the face. (Yukimura made a fist at this thought.) His glaring was starting to get on his nerves...and he doesn't get mad easy. He hadn't even done anything to the man except offer help when Masamune put him on the spot, but other then that, he stayed out of major business.

Yukimura grimaced. Why would Sasuke ask what was wrong and not quell his worries. How do you just say, "don't worry" or "you worry too much"?

He clenched his fist.

He felt like he could cry. He wanted to cry. He was so frustrated and the one he confided in wasn't listening!

Yukimura was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Masamune peek his head into the room. into his room. The blue clad man chuckled at this and slipped inside and slid the door shut.

"Hey O-Yu-San!" He exclaimed and sat beside the other smoothly. He tried looking at the man's face that was on his knees and frowned. He poked him on his forearm causing Yukimura to flinch.

"M-Masamune-dono!" He exclaimed not aware that confusion and despair were all too present in his eyes and that Masamune was in turn saddened by this.

In a failed attempt to cover up his expression, Yukimura wiped his eyes swiftly, "I'm fine it's nothing."

"Yukimura." Masamune said simply and placed a hand on the man's small shoulders. He waited a while until Yukimura looked at him with some seriousness.

"I'm telling you, I am fine. Please do not be concerned for me Masamune-dono."

"Don't pull that 'proper underling to lord' bullshit Yukimura please!" Masamune scowled with a slight growl to his voice. Yukimura flinched at this as the man continued. "I'm 'blind' in one eye, not both." He tapped his eye patch for emphasis, "I can clearly see you're upset."

Yukimura paused tucking his legs underneath himself. He balled his fists and mentally cursed himself for being so defenseless.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

The other groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, "You make my eye itch."

Yukimura looked down and tried to think of an excuse not noticing Masamune's critical glare at the slightly crushed ball of paper behind him.

"Bad news?"

"Huh?!-" Yukimura flinched and looked behind himself. He swiftly snatched the paper and fumbled with it. "This is-I mean-"

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to." Masamune smiled slightly.

"Masamune...dono." Yukimura locked eyes with the man in awe. Masamune grinned and pointed his thumb at his chest.

"Just know if there's something you want to get off your chest, don't bottle it up. And don't hesitate to talk to me." He laced his arm around the man's shoulders fighting the growing urge to pull him closer, but keep it in the lines of friendship.

Yukimura's heart throbbed. He could talk to Masamune. In all his life, he thought he could only talk to Lord Takeda. No one but him understood his innermost feelings, yet here was Masamune, comforting him. Even though he told him nothing of what troubled him, he still felt as though the other knew. He just knew.

The realization sent his heart a flutter.

Yukimura closed his eyes and smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, Masa-kun." He said softly but loud enough where only the man could hear and slightly laid his head on his shoulder.

Masamune felt light. Lighter than he had been in so long. He had comforted Yukimura somehow and the connection they had now was growing. He could feel it. How it was, he wasn't sure, but he liked it. He liked this feeling. He liked being near his now ex-rival and it all made sense now.

Suddenly, Yukimura felt a warmth in his hair and realized it was a hand caressing him. On reflex, he looked to find the source of it and ended up facing Masamune as he leaned toward him. The One Eyed Dragon lightly pressed his soft lips onto the Cub of Kai's forehead.

Yukimura stiffed and stopped breathing, his mind was blank and void of anything else but the dragon's lips on his shin.

Abruptly, Masamune, as if realizing what he was doing, drew away from the other and locked eyes with him without actually looking at him. The silence from the red clad warrior was a little too much, so he decided to say something. "Just remember, I _do_ care about you. Yukimura."

Okay, he hadn't meant to say that exactly, but it was as least something. At least Yukimura took a breath even though it was a gasp.

Yukimura's heart pounded so loud that he thought the other could hear it.

_What was he saying? Such sweet words..._

Even though this wasn't the first time the man surprised him with words, (he recalled the time he spoke so bluntly about crossing swords with him for eternity) something about how Masamune said he cared made Yukimura's body hot. This situation was so...

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a shout.

"Lord Masamune! There is an urgent letter from Uesugi Kenshin!" Masamune had all too swiftly turned his attention to one of his soldiers outside the door much to Yukimura's strange disappointment and relief. "There seems to have been an ambush in his provinces!"

"What?!" Now the red warrior stood up abruptly. He made a quick glance to Masamune you nodded in response.

If Kenshin was asking for help, it must be seriously _bad_.

"Alright. Tell Kojuro to get the guys ready! We're heading out in thirty minutes!"

"Sir!"

Masamune stood up with Yukimura and made one more glance at him before turning to leave. And Yukimura let him.

For what it was worth, he was glad the man hadn't said anything...

* * *

**The intensity ooooooooo! I actually can't wait til the next update myself! ;D Comment and thanks for reading again!**


	11. Chapter 11: First Stand

**YOOOOOOOO my favorite people! What time is it? SENGOKU TIME! Please enjoy! ;3**

**I don't OWN SENGOKU BASARA!**

* * *

"_Psych up guys!_" Masamune's voice rang through his cheering army unit. Masamune rode his horse back and forth in front of them, excitement flashing in his dark eyes.

"Lord Masamune!" Kojuro rode up to his lord with his horse whining. "Are we really going to assist Uesugi Kenshin? We haven't interacted in a while, and the last time we did, it resulted in a bitter argument over Echigo."

Masmaune rode in circles. (Yukimura noted he liked to do this often as he watched the two conversate.)

"Of course! To be honest I don't give two shits about Kenshin-but me and Old Man Takeda had an agreement and a dragon's gotta have his honor."

As he spoke Kojuro couldn't help but smile with pride, then-

'Plus, I want to see who'd start shit with Kenshin." Masamune grinned showing his pearl white teeth, "Ohhh yeah! That'll be something to talk about!"

The Right Eye shook his head and turned to face the anxious troops. "We're heading out!" he shouted earning a cheer.

"Move out and _have a party_!" Masamune exclaimed speeding down the road with louder cheers from his subordinates.

* * *

Anyone that traveled to Echigo knew one thing; if you couldn't see through the snow, you were as good as dead.

Even though they weren't even half way near Kasugayama castle, the temperature dropped and the sleat on the road was unforgiving. Kojuro had to warn the troops to tread carefully for the horses could slip and break a leg. Even Masamune had to stop periodically when it started to get too tough to see through the snow.

"This is madman's weather!' Kojuro grunted harshly blinking snow out of his eyes.

"We both know Oushu's winter is_ way_ worse, but yeah. Only a person like Kenshin could stand this, like Old Man Takeda and his damn_ Kai summers_!"

The other chuckled as Yukimura said nothing.

* * *

An hour or so passed and the snow now whipped back and forth. Yukimura grimaced, but decided to help guide everyone safely through this blooming blizzard. He didn't want to, but he couldn't stand thinking about how lost they were and how much danger Kenshin might be in. With a deep breath, he whipped his horse to gallop to Masamune's side.

"Masamune-dono! I have a suggestion!"

Masamune winced and flicked his head from a gust of snow. "What's up Yukimura?!"

"From this point on, we will be walking in tundra. It is best to go uphill from here" he pointed to a far off plateau, "once we are a little higher, we'll be able to spot camps. Unfortunately, we'll have to foot it from there on."

"Are you _mad_?!" Kojuro hissed loudly glaring daggers at Yukimura.

Yukimura returned the glare, "No. I'm not." he growled slightly making Kojuro's eye twitch. "I've been in this situation before many a time, and _this_ is the best course. With this at least, the horses will be fine and we'll see where we're going."

"And then just leave them on a hill?!-"

"Kojuro! _Chill, _we'll figure that out later!" Masamune cut in and looked sternly at Kojuro, "Neither of us prepared for this. We should trust what Yukimura says since he's stuck out here to."

Kojuro blinked and sighed harshly. He inclined his head to his lord in submission.

Yukimura felt triumphant in that moment and mentally flipped the man off.

"Lead the way." Masamune turned to the red clad warrior who nodded and speed off the the left.

* * *

Kenshin swore violently in his mind as he cut down another ambiguous soldier. He had taken down at least seven squads, but felt like he'd done only two.

A samurai was about to strike him from behind, but was swept into a blur of white and black.

Keiji braced himself and pressed his back to Kenshin's.

"What happened?!" Keiji exclaimed confused, "I was just packing my thing when I heard the warning bell. Kenshin! I thought this was just a petty raid!"

"Ugh!" the cold samurai grunted, much to Keiji's surprise, "It was a surprise attack. An ambush."

"An _ambush_?!" Keiji shrieked, "W-what? Why?! And from _who_?!"

"I have no clue Keiji." Kenshin sidestepped when a ninja lept from the white snow. He quickly cut away the kunai and the attacker's shoulder, "...but whoever it was they were clevr."

Keiji grimaced. He couldn't believe it! An ambush, on _Kenshin_! _Of all people!_

Suddenly, the earth shook and thunderous sounds could be heard in the distance.

"Now what?!..." Kenshin grimaced looking everywhere like the vagabond behind him.

At that moment, Kasuga appeared and landed on her feet, one knee down.

"Kenshin-sama, Masamune Date of Oushu has arrived with reinforcements."

Keiji whirled around, "Masmaune?! _Masamune Date?!_ But-that means…"

_Yukimura is here to._

* * *

**Yep. I did. I made a cliff hanger. You're welcome. :3 Just kidding, I'll update soon. Comment please! ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12: Fucked up

***Hey guys! So sorry that it's taken so long to update and sorry that the last chapter was short. I sorta lost my will to write, but (laughs a little) I'm back again. School's been a little rough to so please bear with me. ^.^ I DON'T OWN SENGOKU BASARA***

* * *

"_Magnum Step_!" Masamune shouted sending ten soldiers flying everywhere. Yukimura wasn't far behind either, and backed him up easily sweeping a line of ninjas with his blazing halberds.

"Not bad Yukimura!" Masamune grinned, "Not bad at all!"

"I thank you greatly Masamune-dono!" Yukimura said sincerely.

"Now don't get to comfortable—_here we go_!" the One Eyed Dragon easily cleared a path for the next set of gates and only barked a laugh when the intruders recognized the Lord of Oushu's presence.

The two ended up going down a slope until Kojuro called out to his lord.

"Masamune-sama!" Yukimura spotted the man side stepping and piercing a platoon chief in the shoulder and then cleaving his chest. It made the Cub's stomach turn a little.

"There are a heavier number of soldiers here! Proceed with caution!" Kojuro shouted at them. Even though they were on higher ground, Kojuro's deep voice could be heard clearly through the clashing of steel and wails of pain.

"Alright! Stay cool Kojuro!" Masamune waved back to him running off with Yukimura not far behind him.

It felt like the siege would never end. The more they fought, the more that seemed to come.

It was after Yukimura pole-vaulted over a squad of men that he noticed a larger throng of enemies far off in the distance.

"Masamune-dono!" he shouted loudly.

Masamune waited no time turning to find the red clad warrior after smacking a soldier with his sword. (It was out of boredom.)

"Huh?!"

"I think I've found Lord Kenshin!"

"Say what—Alright then, lead the way!" Masamune ran toward Yukimura as the other guided the way.

It took a while for the two to force their way through the waves of enemies until the gathered throng came into view. Yukimura didn't know that they were still above ground and stopped at a ledge.

"Damn!" Masamune hissed skidding to a halt and jammed his sword in the ground. His eyes observed the crowd and debated on what to do.

"Keiji?"

Masamune flicked his eyes to the Cub's shocked face and looked back down.

His sharp eyes easily marked out a tall well-built man with a rather flamboyant ponytail-yep, definitely the Vagabond Keiji Maeda.

"Keiji's still here?!" Yukimura exclaimed clearly upset by his friend's fighting. He knew for a fact Keiji was a lover not a fighter. He braced himself to jump down when a firm leather gloved hand yanked him by the shoulder. Yukimura whirled around to meet the One Eyed Dragon's piercing brown eyes.

"Masmaune-dono! Now is the best time to attack and take the enemy by surprise!" Yukimura implored.

Masmauen simply shook his head.

Yukimura was dumbfounded, "Ehh?!—Why?!"

"Calm down." Masmaune soothed.

"Calm down?!"

"Yeah." Masamune smirked in a joking manner. "What's the hurry Yukimura? Your friend and Kenshin here got it under control." He said simply but knew a little better, "We shouldn't just jump right in. You see how they're packed in like that. That'd be us if we're not careful."

"But—" Yukimura scowled, "The longer we wait, the more that will come, and then Keiji and Lord Kenshin will—"

"Wow you really need to stop worrying so much Yukimura." Masamune snorted.

Keiji was on the verge of snapping if soldiers didn't spot coming. Not because of all the senseless violence , and not the fact Kenshin was literally about to pass out, but the idea that someone would be so heartless and foolish to attack a peaceful place and man like Kenshin. It's made no sense at all!

'Hideyoshi…!' he hissed in his brain.

If his dear friend were in the right mind, he knew that this would never have happened.

A bulky samurai was about to take a lounge toward Keiji when the…something was coming. No. Someone was screaming…loud…and long. Like a pissed off lion. Or more like…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"What the hell is that—" Kenshin was cut off and nearly blown away by a wave and barrage of flames.

If Keiji wasn't as quick as he was, him and Kenshin would have been roasted ducks.

After Keiji grabbed and carried Kenshin a safe distance, he noticed Masamune Date starring in shock and…terror?

"Date… Masa…mune." Kenshin panted using Keiji as support. The call of his name made Masamune snap out of his uneasiness.

"Huh?!..." Masamune blinked and started laughing uncontrollably. Kenshin was a mess.

"Damn Kenshin! A little old are we?! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kenshin merely growled and mentally made a note to get Masamune back for that rude comment.

"Masamune…" Keiji felt sweat roll down his neck, "he's been here for eight hours."

Masamune managed to cease his laughter, "Then good thing we came." He foled his arms arrogantly and turned to the Cub that was—currently—stomping gently on an unconscious ninja , "Isn't that right Yukimua?—"

"_WHAT?!_" Yukimura snapped glaring more at the Dragon than Keiji and Kenshin.

The trio looking at him was taken aback, eyes wide.

"Damn….my…bad?" Masamune said slowly taking a step back. He forgot he was mad at something.

"Yukimura are you ok?" Keiji exclaimed loudly making the Cub blush.

Yukimura felt ashamed. It wasn't the fact Masamune had said he worried too much, it was just…Sasuke said that so much he didn't know it bugged him so much until now.

Yukimura frowned and looked down. This made Masmaune feel bad a little. He hadn't meant to make Yukimura mad, if that was even possible; then again, it wasn't his place to tell him to relax about the safety of his friends.

"Masasmune-sama!" a voice called in the distance. It was Kojuro.

"What's up Kojuro?!"

"The enemy is retreating! Have you found Lord Kenshin?!"

"Yeah!" he called back, "he was about to kick rocks but we made it!"

"Alright then!.."

Even though Masamune felt proud about saving the God of War, he couldn't help the uneasy feeling that he was being lured into something. Who had done this? Was it the Toyotomi? If so, were they that strong that they could push Kenshin to his limits?

He stared at Yukimura.

…He also couldn't help feeling he fucked up somewhere to.

* * *

***Comment please! Review and tell me your thoughts! Until next time!***


	13. Chapter 13: Waited Too Long

**God damn! It's been a hundred years since I last updated. I apologize for the wait but I promise to make up for it. Without further ado, it's time for some more Sengoku Basara!**

**_I DON'T OWN SENGOKU BASARA_ or ANY of the _CHARACTERS._**

* * *

The trek back to Kenshin's castle, Kasugayama, was a tiring thing but it had to be done.

Despite how simple Masamune and Yukimura made it look to take down the enemy threat, a lot of subordinates had gotten hurt. The Date troops didn't really have to stay. As much as Masamune liked rubbing it in the God of War's face about assisting him, he was concerned in his own right. Kojuro talked to Kasuga about their stay in Kenshin's land. Of course, the female ninja was reluctant, but before Kenshin passed out, he gave his approval for this idea.

"Do not be mistaken." Kasuga warned. "This brief tolerance does not mean Lord Kenshin consents peace with those of Oshuu."

"This is not mistake over here." Kojuro said darkly, "We will be gone within a week."

"_Five_ days." Kasuga said as if it was a correction. She folded her arms; not yielding to Kojuro's glare.

"Six."

"Five."

"Six!"

"Five!"

The two stopped when they heard an obnoxious groan from Masamune. "Oh my _gods_! Shut the fuck up! We'll be gone in _three_ days!"

Kasuga gave in a approving look lifting her chin a little. "Agreed."

"My Lord!" Kojuro exclaimed. Masamune yanked his Right Eye by the forearm and pulled him close to his face so that he could whisper.

"The storm should be over around that time. Besides, if it's not, Kenshin should be awake by then." Masamnune paused and scowled at Kojuro who had already relaxed his face. "There's no point in talking to this lady anyway. She doesn't like us."

"But she would allow Yukimura to stay here." Kojuro informed.

_That_, Masamune did not know. He tried to hide his irritation with a shrug but Kojuro spotted it.

"Yukimura's a peach-"

_'Peach?!...'_ Kojuro mentally seethed.

"Who wouldn't let him stay?" Masamune grinned. "All these old geezers want a piece of that-"

"My Lord!"

"What? Can't I speak my mind?" Masamune shrugged nonchalantly. "I did it with you."

To that, Kojuro flushed lightly and turned away, "That's..." he murmured, but Masamune had already walked away.

* * *

The Tea House was a great place to relax. Yukimura could see why Keiji came to this castle so often.

Yukimura was sitting at the side of the tea house with his friend Keiji taking in the sites before him. The Cub was in awe of course at how splendid Echigo looked. (Even though he felt Masamune's land looked more beautiful.)

The hills were flat and were shaped like smooth waves. In the distance, some of them were frost covered, but the closer ones were dusted a light green color. The air was cool on Yukimura's face and e greatly appreciated it. Still, he wondered why he was never taken to traveling like Keiji. But, that would encompass leaving Kai and his Lord. And that he would never do.

"_Geez_! These have been some eventful two weeks eh?" Keiji stretched with a bright smile on his face.

"It sure has!" Yukimura agree with a bright smile of his own. It struck the Vagabond. It seemed like forever since he'd seen Yukimura's smiling face. Even before the alliance, there was never enough hours in a day to see each other. (Not to mention travel time).

"So," Yukimura began, "Are you doing well?"

Keiji groaned, "Well, Matsu's been sending me letters asking if I'm well...and making sure I'm not being a pain in the butt to Kenshin."

Yukimura chuckled in response. "Seems like some things never change."

That, also, struck Keiji. He never admitted it, but he was the type of person that felt uncomfortable around change. The struggle with the Toyotomi wasn't much of a big deep, considering they were just liberated from the wrath of the Demon King. But it was actually the discovery that his old friend Hediyoshi was behind it. He never used to be a violent and war hungry person...the whole thing was tearing his heart apart. Then this alliance. It's just certain things that should stay as they are! Uesugi and Takeda forces working together, that, he could handle. But Takeda and Date working together?! The world _must_ be ending!

And then this stupid rumor...

"So uhm, "Keiji coughed to escape his dark thoughts, "How has your days been?"

Almost instantly Yukimura burst with mirth. "Oh my gods Keiji! You will not believe how absolutely _beautiful_ Oshuu is!" Yukimura exclaimed shocking his friend horribly. It was like he was talking about Kai...but he wasn't!

"There are sakura blossoms raining down before you even enter the castle which is-get this-on top of a mountain. A _mountain_! Keiji, _imagine_ it!" Yukimura's cheeks were painted in a like blush, "And the color of it is so radiant. The blue and gold on the roofs...I can see why Masamune-dono dons them so much."

Like a good friend, Keiji listened. But it was almost horrific. Yukimura went a while about the scenery, then the servants, pausing sometimes to blush in embarrassment. He explained that he had the longest hair there and that only attributed to his somewhat 'pretty' image. Then the Cub went into the many celebrations, the soldiers and their fun games and way of talking...Keiji was dumbfounded. It was like the man didn't even miss Kai.

"And Kojuro!" Yukimura groaned and balled his fists to his chest, "Ohh! _Oooooh!_ That guy! He gives me paranoia and headaches! What's his problem?! I don't mean any harm and yet he glares at me!" Yukimura now pouted with puffed up cheeks. "This is an alliance. The least you could do is glance indifferently at me!..."

Keiji wanted to laugh at Yukimura's rather cute irritation, but he just gave a quick smirk. A cool breeze past the two brushing their hair lightly.  
"And...what's it like serving Date Masamune?"

Yukimura's eyes looked out into the distance and it seemed he had came down from his high of emotions. "Masamune-dono? He's confusing and plays way to much for a man of his station."

Keiji blinked at his friend. It was like the man was criticizing his ex-rival like they had a petty argument.

"But..." Yukimura murmured and looked down at his hands that intertwined fingers with each other, "But, he's caring." The Cub remembered the other's smiling face and warm words to him. " He respects everyone as family. As if they were really blood related." he leaned back now and kicked his feet out. "And he sure has a way with words." he chuckled timidly.

This made the Vagabond raise a questioning brow, "How so? What has he said to you?!" he didn't mean to sound so paniced. It's just...that just didn't sound right!

"Oh the little things." Yukimura hummed. "Words of encouragement, praise, hmph, scolding." the Cub chuckled lightly.

Keiji could only listen to his friend with a calm expression. but the tightness in his chest was growing.

Yukimura continued without glancing at his friend, "He also has a way of putting things into prespective. It's so different. So fresh."

"Maybe because you two are close in age, or because he's just young?"

Yukimura titled his head to the side, "Perhaps." he smiled lightly, "He doesn't put anyone down like he's young. Instead, he looks for a solution for everyone to be comfortable and happy."

"..."

"Masamune's indeed weird though."

"He is." Keiji was glad that he finally had an opening to poke fun at the One-Eyed Dragon. "His dialect is too crazed."

"But his voice is really rich and cool."

Keiji scowled slightly, "I...guess?..."

"And his eyes are mesmerizing."

"Uhm-"

Yukimura tapped his forehead, "Well, one of them is." he laughed at himself.

Keiji stared at his friend.

"And his laugh is one of a kind. I guess that's what they mean by charisma. you can't help but laugh along with him-"

'You know Yukimura," Keiji interrupted, "You've been talking non stop about about Masamune."

Yukimura's brown eyes widened and his blush deep and dark against his creamy skin. He averted his eyes from Keiji; his blush deepening.

The air was still around them. Silence was everywhere.

"seems like a great guy." Keiji broke the silence with his usual cheer.

"Yes...he is." Yukimura murmured. He was so ashamed. He hadn't even noticed how much he had said about the Dragon. More importantly, these feelings that overwhelmed with each complement were torturing him. He didn't regret these words, these feelings, but it was so heavy on his chest. Worst of it, Sasuke should be the one in his heart...

Sasuke...

"Is it true that Sasuke shares your bed?"

Panic was all to evident in the young Cub's eyes when he looked at his friend. Keiji turned away and closed his eyes. The answer was so obvious.

"I hoped not..." Keiji murmured, all cheer gone from his voice. Only pain.

"Keiji-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know why." Yukimura said in a almost cold tone. Even after the reign of the Demon King, Keiji had never warmed up to Sasuke. No matter how Yukimura explained how the ninja is, the Vagabond just seemed to see the bad side of him.

Sasuke had many-

Yukimura blinked then shook his head quickly. "...who told you?" Yukimura asked getting back to the point.

Keiji didn't answer for a moment, "I was with Kenshin...and he told me he heard it by word of mouth."

"You mean it's a rumor?!" The Cub couldn't keep his voice from cracking. That was the _last_ thing he ever wanted to hear! How could his and Sasuke's relationship be a rumor?...

"You act surprised." Keiji grumbled, "You guys have always acted _chummy_."

Yukimura looked down. That was true indeed, but he still didn't like how it might be worded.

The red clad warrior flinched suddenly. "What's the rumor specifically? What are the exact words used to describe it?" Yukimura demanded of his scowling friend.

"It's implied Sasuke shares your bed at the dead of night. Some say it's for _influential_ purposes...you are still a Sanada."

Yukimura groaned painfully hiding his face in his gloves hands. "..." he looked up slightly, his hands covering his nose and lips, "We've only kissed."

That made Keiji look at his friend, "Just?!"

"And we've...touched." Yukimura hide his eyes in his hands again. There were too many things happening right now! First the alliance which wasn't really a big deal, but then Kojuro and his skepticism, Sasuke being...well...just a plain smart ass! Then his temper with Masamune which he still needed to apologize for, now Keiji!

The Cub could hardly think straight. It was like everything had come crushing down on him and the weight of it all made him want to cry out to what ever god would listen.

"How long have you two been together?" Keiji asked in his semi-normal tone.

Yukimura was the one to sound out of character, "What does it _fucking_ matter, Keiji?!" The Cub shouted turning to his friend. He paused abruptly seeing Keiji's obviously hurt expression. He turned away from him and looked down tiredly and answered, "A year."

"A year?!"

"Maybe a year and a half..."

Keiji groaned now in pain. A year and a half? He kept this secrete from him for this long?!

Silence greeted them suddenly. Then came the inevitable question:

"Why him?"

Yukimura looked out the corner of his eye. "What?"

"You heard me." Keiji said darkly, "Why. Him?"

Yukimura opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't find the words. Sure;y they were there...but they seemed to elude him.

Sasuke had always been there for him. Ever since he came to Kai and started working under Lord Shingen. He'd encouraged him, pushed him, he even coddled him...maybe like a mother-

Yukimura shook his head again. Where was the answer? Why wasn't it obvious to him now, but it was when he had confessed to Sasuke?

"No answer huh?" Keiji asked but with a mocking tone.

"Keiji..." Yukimura got up suddenly rubbing the sides of his head with his right hand. "I...I can't. I have to go...!" he began to walk away but his friend yanked him back by the wrist. "Kei-" he snatched his wrist back, "Keiji!-"

"Of all the people in the Land-why him?!" Keiji bellowed seemingly near tears.

It tore the red clad warrior apart seeing the Vagabond's brown eyes glassy and his face in a light flush.

"Why?! He's not good enough for you?"

Yukimura gasped, "H...How could you say that? You have no right to!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!" Yukimura hissed, "You never liked him! Even after helping you...you never liked him!"

"With good reason!"

"Forget it Keiji!" Yukimura huffed and tried to walk away again but was only yanked back. "Keiji!"

"Does he even make you happy, Yukimura?! Answer me that!"

Yukimura blinked and was surprised he actually had to think about it. Sure, the ninja infuriated him with his mocking and seemingly cold indifference to Yukimura's distress. But surly, surly, deep down inside, he made Yukimura happy.

Right?...

"...I wouldn't be with him if he didn't." Yukimura answered with as much confidence as he could.

"I don't think so." Keiji shook his head saying in a low tone, "You're too kind...too hopeful-"

"Is it so wrong to think that a person can change for the one they love?!" Yukimura bellowed trying to pry his right wrist from his friend's grip.

"Why're you trying so desperately to get away from me?!" Keiji asked heart broken.

"Because you're acting strange!" Yukimura said accusingly. He couldn't understand why his friend was acting this way.

"After all these years, you finally notice?!"

"What're you talking about?" Yukimura shouted not meaning to be any louder, not trying to show how frightened he was. "Let me go!"

"I won't!" Keiji grasped the Cub's shoulders and made him look at him in the eye. "Not this time!"

"Wha-"

Yukimura's question was cut off by sudden, bruising lips and everything else broke in the Cub's heart.

* * *

***Hehe, yay! I updated...I'll be going back to this...thank you...**


	14. Chapter 14: No Going Back

**Hello again. This is chapter 14. Wow. 0.0 A lot has happened to Yukimura but I also wanted to show how much has really happened. In some casees, these will be assumptions based on what would have happened in reality. (if this story were true.)**

**Additionally, I will be adding somethings from the Sengoku Basara manga that I read constantly. ^.^**

**So enjoy. _I don't own Sengoku Basara...of course._**

* * *

Masamune walked about the trees bordering Kasugayama thinking about the events that had taken place. He knew it aggravated Kujuro, but he was worried about his provinces. The ambush on Kenshin hadn't exactly scared him, it had only made him apprehensive. It was certain that the Toyotomi were behind the attack, but Masamune wasn't one to pass off something like this. The timing was too perfect. It could only be the Toyotomi.

Masamune scoffed, "I should talk to Kujuro about this." he said aloud. He knew his Right Eye would understand. Hell, he might be thinking the same thing. And if he was, there was no way this was just paranoia.

The Toyotomi were getting stronger with each passing day and bolder. It was shaking The Land, even the old geezers were watching their steps.

His mind made up, he turned heel and was about to head to his room when someone, quiet harshly, bumped into his shoulder.

"Ah shit!" the Dragon hissed, "Watch where you're going asshole-" he trailed off abruptly recognizing the rather round face of Yukimura. "Yu...Yukimura what the hell man?!"

"Masamune-dono?!..." Yukimura breathed almost frantically.

Masamune's smile to the Cub slowly left. The man was panting. Hard. His bangs were messier than usual, worse yet were his eyes. They were glossed over, shimmering, and puffy, like he'd been crying with abandon.

"Yu-" Masamune tried to say his name but was cut off when he tried to run off. Thankfully, Masamune caught him by the wrist just in time.

"Masamune-dono please let me go!" Yukimura bellowed. The man was frantic.

Just what the hell happened?!

"Yo Yukimura, calm down!" Masamune said in a panic. He'd never seen the man like this. "What happened man?"

"Nothing!" Yukimura choked almost with venom.

"Like hell that's true!" Masamune shouted trying to get the other to recognize who he was talking to. He pulled the man closer to him as best he could, but Yukimura seemed hell bent on escaping him. "Yukimura!"

"Masamune-dono please release me!" Yukimura begged almost in anger.

The Dragon inhaled then exhaled softly. Then, taking the man by the shoulder roughly, said: "This is an _order_, tell me what the _fuck_ is wrong before I slap the _shit_ out of you!"

The words pierced through the pain, panic, and confusion, and the Cub of Kai was brought back to reality.

The Dragon breathed a sigh of relief. He hated doing that, but at least Yukimura stopped trying ti run away.

"Thank goodness." Masamune snorted, "You scared the hell outta me-"

"Masamune-dono!" Yukimura cried about and embraced the Dragon for dear life.

Yukimura didn't want to. He really didn't. This wasn't right, for the only one that should hold him like this should be Sasuke. But the Cub couldn't think about these things, not clearly. right now, he wanted to drown his confusion and heart break. Drown them anyway possible. But the longer he clung to Masamune, the more worried he became. This was shameful and disrespectful. To embrace a powerful Landlord in this manner, in tears at that, rival or not, Yukimura felt so laughable.

He started to hope Masamune would push him away or scold him for being this vulnerable, but he didn't.

And Yukimura realized, almost with pleasure, that the One-Eyed Dragon was holding him tightly to his chest. This would have sent the Cub in deeper confusion if it weren't for the desperate need to escape this pain he was experiencing. yet, he couldn't help but relax and almost melt under the tender strokes the Dragon was applying to his back. One hand was holding the small of his back and the other was caressing the rest of it. Yukimura wanted so much to sigh, no moan even. The feeling came up suddenly, so he disguised it as a sob and muffled it in the other's strong shoulder.

"Do you feel better?" Masamune asked in a gentle voice.

Yukimura shivered feeling the other's breath brush his ear. He held other tighter and nodded.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Every thought told Yukimura to say no, yet, despite himself, his mouth said 'yes'.

The One-Eyed Dragon pulled away from Yukimura and grabbed the man's hand.

"Ma-Masamune-dono?"

"Let's go some place more private." Masamune explained looking back, "What ever made you upset has something to do with here..."

* * *

"Why? Why did I do that?!" Keiji bellowed to himself. He had gone back to his room that Kenshin personally gave to him. He paced back and forth, but tried not to disturb his companion and pet Yumekichi who slept in the corner of the room on a red pillow.

"I...I attacked my best friend! I'm a horrible person!" He said to himself feeling the words weigh on his heart.

He had always treasured Yukimura. He was one of few that accepted his way of life and even confided in him for advice, which also few do. Perhaps these reasons were small, but when you are ostracized by most of your friends and family, you learn to value these things. However, it appears he valued Yukimura too much and ended up hurting him in the end.

"Why?..." he asked himself again and sat down with his legs folded.

But Keiji already knew the answer. He loved Yukimura, and he couldn't stand someone like Sasuke having him. Regardless of the Cub saying they hadn't had sex yet, he felt as though his friend had still been dirtied.

But who was Keiji to tell someone how to live their lives?

"Now he'll think I'm repulsive...!" Keiji murmured to himself his face in his hands. "How will he ever forgive me?..."

Silence was his answer.

The Vagabond inhaled then exhaled softly. It was too late to regret, what happened happened. He kissed Yukimura-held him down and kissed him.

Keiji touched his reddened cheek slightly and winced in pain. "Heh...never been slapped before." Keiji noted bitterly.

"Really now?" asked a mocking cold voice laced with the slightest humor.

Keiji turned around quickly to see Sasuke hanging upside down from his ceiling. "S-Saratobi!"

"Yo! Keiji, long time no see!" Sasuke greeted in his usual passive tone. At this point, Yumekichi had woke up and was now scampering toward Keiji.

Keiji grimaced and turned away from the Camouflaged ninja. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa now! A little cold aren't we?" Sasuke whined defensively. When Keiji refused to answer he dropped the nice guy act. "We got word in Kai that Kenshin was attacked."

Keiji's heart throbbed. How selfish he was forgetting that his dear friend was indeed harmed.

"Lord Shingen wanted me to check on him."

"He didn't send his people here?"

"Why would he?" Sasuke said sternly, "Regardless of him and Kenshin being on good terms, they're still warlords."

"Ah." Keiji closed his eyes with a bitter smirk, "And that's why he sent his spy here."

Sasuke eyed the man with anger, "The Takeda aren't cowardly like that. You'd do best to mind your tongue Keiji."

"Oh don't address me so politely. We're not friends." Keiji didn't mean to sound so petty...but something about the ninja's manner infuriated him.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to take it as an invitation. "Ah good. We're on the same page then." Sasuke snickered.

Keiji could feel his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"I only was nice since you're the General's good friend." Saskue said in a low whisper that seemed deadly and mocking at the same time.

"Hmph...you'd do anything for your lover huh?" Keiji smirked and felt triumphant in the silence that came.

"He told you?..." Sasuke murmured.

Keiji answered quickly with pleasure 'yes' feeling he had dealt the man a fatal blow. Oh how wrong he was!

In fact Sasuke laughed at him!

"About time! I was wondering how long it was going to take for him to say something about it." Sasuke smiled and shook his head. "to think it's been two years-"

"He said a year..." Keiji paused, "and a half!"

Sasuke furrowed his brow and looked up at the ceiling, "See, this is exactly why rumors spread!"

Keiji was horrified! Did this man already know? Did this man even care?!

As if reading his mind, Sasuke answered, "Yeah. I know. People gossip rather quickly these days...makes me miss my youth."

"Stop messing around!" Keiji bellowed.

The two stared at each other until one of them broke eye contact which was Sasuke. "I wonder where that person is..."

A sour lump formed in Keiji's throat, "Well...he's probably in his rooms."

"Really now?" Sasuke murmured no making eye contact with the Vagabond. "I actually thought he'd be with you."

"Hmph." a smirk appeared in Keiji's face making the ninja paused. "Not anymore. We had a little...agreement."

Sasuke eyed him critically, "What sort of disagreement. As far as I know, you two see eye to eye."

"Not this time." Keiji stood up making Yumekichi squeak and hide behind his long ponytail. "Seems like I scared him pretty bad this time."

Keiji gave the ninja points for actually listening and actually looking like he cared. But that could be a ninja trick...

"You know, what ever he's been going through has been stressing him out. I don't think I've bad it any better." Keiji continued purposely delaying the event that caused his cheek to still sting. "Though...I thought he'd realize how I felt sooner-"

"What did you do to him?"

It was the first time ever in Keiji's life since the reign of the Demon King that he felt such a killing intent. The man was indeed Sasuke Saratobi, a man to be feared.

Yet he didn't stop. As much as his nerves warned him that he would regret it, he didn't care. Keiji loved Yukimura. That was fact. And he hated how his feelings over the years hadn't reached the man. Keiji had already made piece with it. He may have ruined the best friendship he ever had and nothing could done to mend it. Even if Yukimura did forgive him, things would never be the same. So why not speak his mind? Why not let the man have it? Stick him where it hurt: his pride.

With unwavering confidence Keiji smiled and looked the man in the eye, "Why, I kissed him of course."

This was the second time in his life that he had been hit so hard he almost blacked out.

* * *

**Now I know you guys wanted the nitty and the gritty of Keiji and Yukimura's kiss and I thought about it. In the end, I didn't like it. This is a MasaYuki, and even though Yukimura will experience different affections for people, I think it makes sense to detail his most potent relationships. **

**I also apologize to any Sasuke lovers. Believe it or not, like I've said, I like Sasuke, but the man is a ninja. So their relationship would be very thin in my opinion. Also, I think Sasuke may be an under cover jerk. (I refer to the manga and anime versions of him wen he's rather cold toward anyone that's not a ninja, Yukimura, or Lord Shingen.**

**Thank you for reading. ^.^ Comments make me want to continue this story.**


	15. Chapter 15: Playing the Good Guy

**When I read over my note book, I wonder what I was thinking when I wrote this. But then I realize, it's not the yaoi fan girls fault, it's the show/game's fault for being so questionable. -.-**

**_I don't own Sengoku Basara_. Enjoy.**

* * *

Masamune leaned against a thin tree and sighed. "Uhm...wow."

Yukimura murmured a 'yeah' in response.

Masmaune had taken Yukimura to a place slightly past the soldiers' barracks and stopped under some trees. It was very quiet save the occasional outbursts of laughter form the soldiers drinking and eating in the hall.

The dragon rubbed the back of his neck, "Well...I can see why you were upset."

Yukimura looked down at his side remembering his frantic tears. "It was just...so sudden." he murmured.

"I can get him asking whether or not you liked him, but the kiss? Come on! That was too much!" Masamune scoffed.

Yukimura now looked down in shame.

He had lied.

Yukimura had told the Dragon that Keiji felt he was ignoring other's feelings about the alliance, and had asked Yukimura did he realize how he felt for him. It wasn't a complete lie, but it was still a lie. But Yukimura couldn't bring himself to tell his ex-rival about his relationship with Sasuke. Such a think would only make things awkward.

Besides, Masamune didn't need to know that information...right?

"In any case" Masamune smirked, "I can't blame him."

This made Yukimura furrow his brow at him. The Dragon laughed at this. "You just don't know how hot you are!"

"I...What?!" Yukimura's face went ablaze.

Masmaune smiled more, his dark coco eyes dancing, "My guys can't get enough of you. It's like you're a walking sex icon." he chuckled when Yukimura turned his face away and clutched his chest. "You're too cute and so much fun. Not to mention this hair..." he walked to the other and ran is fingers through his hair.

Yukimura shuddered. He didn't know if the man meant to, but his finger combing caused his hand to stroke his back. The Cub suppressed the urge to gasp.

"I..I'm not cute." Yukimura said meekly.

"Oh I think you are." Masmaune said earning the eyes of the other. "I think you're _very_ cute."

Yukimura was flattered. Being called cute by the Dragon did something to his stomach that made it clench.

It sort of stroked his ego to hear this.

"Don't go falling in love with me Masa-san." Yukimura warned jokingly. The pain in his heart was just a faint throb now.

Masamune grinned a toothy grin, "Don't worry about that, Kojuro's all over that." he rolled his eyes then added. "But, it'd be exciting wouldn't it?"

Something in the man's tone made Yukimura's heart catch, "What ever do you mean?"

Masamune made eyes at Yukimura, "Having a forbidden romantic relationship behind the scenes of a delicate alliance. Can't have a thrill better than that!"

Yukimura thought about it. Something in what the man said sounded interesting. Secrets are always exciting, but such a thing would ruin the One-Eyed Dragon's reputation...and he'd do it to be with _him. _

Yukimura shook his head. That sounded like a fantasy of a small child. Yet, this further inflamed Yukimura's ego, or would this be called confidence?

"So" Yukimura hummed moving a little closer to the man, "You'd do all that...to be with me?"

Masamune was surprised by this change of tone in Yukimura. Though there were still hints of pain in his voice, he couldn't ignore the obvious silk in his tone.

The shock on Masamune's face made Yukimura want to laugh and tease him more. "You're so sweet Masa-san."

Masamune's face turned crimson almost instantly. "I didn't know you had such a teasing side Yu-san."

Neither did Yukimura, but this seemed relaxing to him. Like he was exploring a new part of him that seemed to be hiding in the umbra of his humble nature.

"Maybe there's more to you than meets the eye." Masamune said cooly his blush all gone. "Can I see more?"

Now it was the Cub's turn to blush, "Y-You're strange Masa-san." he smiled looking away.

The Dragon titled his head to the side.

It had just occurred to Yukimura that he had been deliberately flirting with the man. He wasn't too sure considering the nature of such a thing was sort of foreign to him, but this atmosphere was undeniable. This was dangerous...yet tantalizing.

_'This is wrong. I can't betray Sasuke's feelings like this...'_ he thought and looked back up to Masamune who was gone. "Huh-"

"Got ya'!" Masamune sang grabbing Yukimura from behind.

The Cub yelped loudly earning a loving laugh from Masamune.

"Do-Don't laugh Masamune-dono!" Yukimura whined and pouted.

The Dragon didn't move or remove his hands from his stomach. The remained folded there and the tightness in the Cub's stomach increased.

"Hey."

"Huh?" Yukimura murmured.

"It'll be okay." Masamune said gently and laid his chin on the man's shoulder.

Yukimura's heart skipped a beat. Their cheeks were so close together that they almost brushed each other. And the man was warm. So warm.

The Cub closed his eyes as if to block out these sensations, but it only made it worse. He even noticed the man smelled good.

"Oh...Okay Masa-san. I'm fine now."

"You sure?"

"Mh-hm." Yukimura smiled slightly and made a glace at the man's dark eyes.

"That's good. I like this cheerful side of you."

The tightness was now in his chest and throat. Knowing this, Yukimura blushed making Masamune laugh.

"You're really cute!"

Yukimura pouted.

Masmaune stopped laughing and seemed to get serious. "I think you should talk to Keiji before we leave." he raised a hand to the other who looked like he would object. "You guys are friends. And even though he took it too far, understand that he may have been hinting that he liked you for a long time."

To this, Yukimura looked down sadly. Had he been that oblivious?

"Don't get down on yourself now. He may have hinted it poorly." Masamune cocked his head as if in thought, "Then again, you're not the brightest tool in the shed."

"Says the man that can't get himself up seven in the morning-" Yukimura quickly covered his mouth.

Masamune seemed to be both amused and insulted, "Now..." he waved a finger at him, "If you were one of my guys, you'd be face down on the floor."

Yukimura didn't know what that meant, but he took it and ran with it. "So you can't hurt a cute face like this?"

Masamune exploded in laughter. "Ahahahaha! Oh! Ohh! You'll be alright Yukimura as long as you keep up that attitude, you'll be fine!"

Yukimura flushed but smiled. "You're strange Masa-san."

"Strange people are the best kind." Masmaune winked.

Yukimura laughed to that, "So true."

Masamune was right, even though Yukimura had been frightened, he did successfully hit Keiji. And on the lines of friendship, that was fair. Yukimura would talk to him to salvage anything he could. Even if it wouldn't be the same, he admitted he couldn't see himself never talking to Keiji again.

"Thank you Masa-san." Yukimura smiled.

"No prob." Masmaune smirked, "And don't be ashamed Yukimura, if Kojuro did that to me, I'd cry to."

Yukimura titled his head at this and chuckled, "I believe you. I can't see Kojuro doing that to you let alone confessing such a thing..."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 15 is done! Sorry if this seemed short. It's all in the design. Anyway, we'll be giving Masa and Yuki a break and going to a chapter I'm too hungry to finish. . **

**Comment please...I hunger for your reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16: Cat and Mouse

**Hello people. I've been engrossed in a lot of things of late. Publication and creation and what not. Currently, I've been watching Sengoku Basara 2. I belive I do you all more justice by doing so. **

* * *

Hanbei placed various pawns next to and away from each other on his map of Japan. He sighed in thought.

It had been three days since the assault on Kenshin's province Kawanakajima and he hasn't heard a single thing about Masamune Date.

Hanbei flopped down on his purple cushioned chair and propped his face up on his left hand. He signed again.

That wasn't entirely so. In fact, a lot of wonderful things had happened in Echigo. For one thing, the incident he had planned turned out to be a wonderful way to spread Hideyoshi's influence. Overwhelming the God of War was a simple task. What he didn't count on; however, was the involvement of the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshuu. If he hadn't intervened, Hanbei may have succeeded in eliminating Kenshin.

Hanbei leaned back in his chair.

_'Then again, it still worked out.'_ he thought gently brushing the bottom of his eye lids, _'Keiji Maeda so happened to be there and somehow steered Sanada Yukimura to Masamune.'_

Hanbei didn't care about the details. He was just glad fools made things easier for him.

Smart fools were the problem.

Hanbei frowned.

This is what's been troubling him. His friend's, Kanbei Kuroda, informants had been exceptionally helpful in obtaining his information and spreading that 'rumor' that everyone seemed to be devouring. (People have no lives.)

However, they've seemed to have lost track of someone important.

Yes, Hanbei had spefically told them to ignore the activities of Kojuro Katakura, but every so often they presented him with what the man had recently done. Hanbei had grown to appreciate this, but now the information about him became less frequent. Hanbei could only assume that the tactician had found out he was being followed.

"The only thing is,' Hanbei looked toward a window that was paneled in squares, 'What will he do...?"

He paused then smiled. "Or maybe I should ask you myself, Katakura-kun."

"Then expect no answer from me." The Right Eye of the One-eyed Dragon said coldly stepping from one of the hidden doors in Hanbei's strategy room.

Hanbei turned to him slightly and smiled his usual cold smile, "Should I ask how you got in here?"

"Did you really think I was unconscious when you brought me here?" Kojuro scoffed, "Ask yourself that."

Hanbei huffed in mock amusement and turned back to his strategy board.

Kojuro casually walked further into the room but noticed a pawn laying on the floor. It was a bright green color and it seemed to be calling out for Kojuro to acknowledge it. Or, that's what Kojuro thought.

"You should take better care of your toys." Kojuro grunted not even addressing the man by name. He snatched up the pawn on the way to the table Hanbei seemed to be so engrossed in. The man placed the pawn purposely in the middle of the map so that it would obstruct the platinum haired man's thoughts.

Hanbei's jaw shifted irritably, but he still refused to look at the other. "What do you want?" he asked simply moving the annoying green object away from the darker green pawn and pink pawn.

"To stop you." Kojuro declared.

"From?..." Hanbei finally glanced in Kojuro's direction seeing his glare.

"From interfering in Masamune-sama' affairs."

Hanbei looked back at his map pursing his lips slightly.

Kojuro continued, "Sanada Yukimura's presence is a distraction-"

"Honestly Katakura-kun, I have no idea what you're talking about." Hanbei said almost motherly.

"You lie!"

"Oh, the only one that's lying is you Katakura-kun." Hanbei pointed out as a matter of fact. "The only one that seems distracted by Sanada-kun's presence is you."

Kojuro's eye twitched irritably as he resisted the urge to slap Hanbei. The other seemed to feel this urge and actually smiled at this. Yet, he still kept his eyes to the board.

"Anyway," Hanbei shifted the pink pawn toward the azure blue one, "Like I said, I have nothing to do with Sanada-kun's arrival to Oshu."

"Then explain why one of your men was following me from Echigo."

At that point, Hanbei finally stopped his actions and looked at Kojuro with a tired, if not exasperated, look. The two shared eye contact that seemed to last forever, but one so deep and deadly, that even the most courageous of men wouldn't interrupt.

Abruptly, Hanbei clapped his hands, "So what are you going to do?"

Kojuro continued to scowl.

"You say stop me, but I find it hard to believe your words Katakura-Kun." the platinum haired man strolled over to the Right Eye with deadly grace and placed a hand on his left shoulder. "At any time you've could have stopped me but you didn't, did you?"

Still, Kojuro did or said nothing even while two slender fingers walked along his shoulder. One would be in awe of his silence, but Hanbei was not to be one of them.

For once, the man furrowed his brow in frustration, "Why don't you stop the act and tell me what you really want, or are you to ashamed to admit it now?"

To that, Kojuro's glare wavered.

"You think by confronting me now you're erasing everything we've done?"

"That's the past Hanbei." Kojuro said softly but regretted saying the man's name.

That only seemed to irritated the platinum haired man. "And the past happened two weeks ago-"

"You shut your mouth!" Kojuro bellowed yanking the man by his white jacket pulling him close.

Hanbei glowered bitterly, "What would your precious Masamune-kun think of your secrete? Do you think he'd care?" Hanbei leaned in close to Kojuro's ear and whispered: "Or do you think he'd much prefer the knowledge of you sleeping with an enemy?"

Rage filled Kojuro's eyes, "You wouldn't dare!" he shouted pushing the man back a few feet from him.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Hanbei sneered evilly his eyes narrowing into slights. "I advise you play your part and I'll play mine.

With that, Hanbei had began to walk past and away from the Right Eye feeling triumphant over the man.

But, Oh, the feeling was so short.

"Then I wonder," Kojuro began in a deep voice, "How Hideyoshi would react to it as well."

Hanbei stopped with his back to the man.

"You forget, the Date Clan is very known for having drama happen."

"Hideyoshi would not believe such a thing-"

"Of course he wouldn't, he trusts you." Kojuro turned slightly with a evil look of his own. "But to someone as loyal as you, can you live with him believing you did it for him?"

A realization, like a flash of lightning and a feeling as painful as burning flame tore Hanbei's cold facade down. He whirled around on his heel and hissed, "You mother fucker-"

The Right Eye was upon him on instinct. Why had him strike him when he could easily grab his wrist in mid-air? Why let him finish his curse when he could silence him with his own lips?

And that's what he did.

Hanbei would have probably cried out if the other hadn't closed their lips off perfectly, holding him to his chest, Hanbei felt as though he had very little air to work with. He screwed his eyes shut so tightly that it was almost painful. It was all he could do to keep his mind from swimming into confusion or anger. The man's lips were soft, but harshly pressed against his and his scent was threatening to invade his nostrils to make him dizzy. Bitterness swelled in Hanbei's heart. If only he could hand himself over to this man if only the world allowed it.

Almost on que, Kojuro let the man's lips go but kept the distance painfully close.

"Out of the two of us" Kojuro breathed, "I don't know which one's the cornered mouse."

Hanbei smiled bitterly. At least they agree on somethings...

* * *

***Okay. You guys are probably wondering why I did this. So I'll break it down for you guys. **

**INFO 1: Hanbei referres to Masamune and Mitsunari by their first names and everyone else by their last names. Though this doesn't seem to have a lot of significance, it does.**

**You only say one's first name if you know them personally. Hence, Hanbei adressing Mitsunari in that manner. Now with Masamune, I assume, since Hanbei is older, that it's like saying "Masamune boy" or "Little boy Masamune" basically he doesn't respect him. **

**Info 2: Hanbei and Kojuro, according to history, were real rivals and that is before the reign of the Toyotomi.**

**Anyway,I hope you guys can get behind what I'm doing here and not hate me. **

**Well, thank you for reading. Comment please.***


	17. Chapter 17: We Are So Screwed

**Yellow-hello peeps! I know I was on a roll for a few days updating like I was on drugs. The feeling just got to me. I re-read your comments and I get the urge to continue. Now, I will try to be less vague...even though I thought I wasn't. I got busy making a birthday fic, which only helps me improve my skill. Anyway, time for your favorite people...MITSUNARI and IEYASUUUUUUUU (Okay let me stop)! 8) I don't own Sengoku Basara, the manga, anime, or the characters...wish I did though.**

* * *

**"**Stop talking to me!" Mistunari bellowed storming down the hallway and turning a corner. Some pages had shrieked when he nearly ran them over.

"Mitsunari!-" Ieyasu called then paused to bow to the two pages that had nearly dropped their notes. "Heh, sorry about that." Ieyasu chuckled lightly and left the two young men that bowed back to him. "You know, you're like a raging bull at times." Ieyasu joked when he caught up to the silver haired man.

"..." Mitsunari halted abruptly then realized with displeasure he was going the wrong way. He mentally cursed Ieyasu for distracting him to the point he was misdirected. Whirling on his heel, and making Ieyasu flinch, he stormed back the other way.

"Mitsunari!"

"Stop following me you rat!" Mitsunari bellowed not looking back at the sun shine yellow man.

Ieyasu's jaw dropped and he gave a whine. "That's mean!"

"..."

"Come on, you're not mad are you?!" Ieyasu asked continuing to chase down the man ahead of him. "What did I even do?!"

Ieyasu had just come back from Oumi Ika Fortress earlier that morning because of a meeting. It seems that Lord Hanbei was concerned that some western riots were happening. (There weren't, he was just paranoid...)

That being said, Ieyasu was elated that nothing serious had gone down and made his way to the barracks to get something to eat. Apparently, while he was away, a new recruit was introduced. The recruit was a young page, big eyed, sweet, and eager to please. Ieyasu saw a likeness of Yukimura in the page, so he took this to heart and decided to have lunch with the young man. They talked about miscellaneous things; the castle, the Toyotomi Troop, the captains in the army, the bonds of men, Lord Hanbei's features, all enjoyable things to talk about. Nothing serious or even inappropriate. So when Mitsunari walked in-which surprised the yellow clad warrior frankly-Ieyasu greeted him eagerly and invited him naturally. What happened next confused Ieyasu.

The page stared at Mitsunari then flushed suddenly grasping Ieyasu's forearm. Ieyasu assumed the page was frightened by the Right Arm of Toyotomi Hideyoshi. (Who wasn't...?). So Ieyasu coaxed the man by patting his hand that rested on his arm, then Mitsunari exploded into accusations. The silver haired man assaulted the page with insults, calling him everything having to do with laziness, sleaziness, and weakness.

Ieyasu, of course could not let this slide. He asked Mitsunari to stop kindly and also asked why he had said such things that made the page apologize. Ieyasu didn't even know if the page should apologize.

Then it was his turn. Ieyasu was left agape with what he was called. A fraud, a traitor, a lazy rat, a pervert, and a lecherous scoundrel._ A lecherous scoundrel!_!

Ieyasu shook his head and continued to follow his angry friend, occasionally apologizing to the servants that were knocked out the way. They managed to make their way to the east wing of Osaka Castle with it's open hall ways leading to either Hanbei's strategy room or more guest rooms.

"Mitsunari _come_ _on_!" Ieyasu called almost irritated. Why was he so mad? Ieyasu hadn't done a single thing!

"Stop following Ieyasu, you retch!" Mitsunari hissed walking faster.

In all actuality, Mitsunari was mad at the page.

Ever since he could remember, Ieyasu has _always_ been too chummy with new recruits. Call it Mitsunari's trial and error phase if you will, but no one is safe until he knows for a fact they won't betray Lord Hideyoshi. That wasn't too bad, but the page was one of the cute ones that have been coming in of late. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he never really considered himself good looking. To be honest, he never thought about it. And seeing Hanbei hire all these...adorable pages made him grimace. He felt there was no need for looks either way as long as they severed Lord Hideyoshi entirely. Then there was Ieyasu...

All the soldiers were mesmerized by Ieyasu like they were being drawn in by an invisible force. His cheer was contagious. (He'd never tell Ieyasu this...). Add that with the flowery pages flooding in...it's a mixture of disastrous events! Especially when the pages like Ieyasu a little _too_ much. And that's what really irritated Mitsunari.

_Clearly_ the young man was _flirting_ with Ieyasu, but _of course_ the warrior of Mikawa didn't see it that way. _Nor_ did he see the scowl the man made at Mitsunari.

'_Scowl all you like, but don't use your 'charms' to deceive Lord Hideyoshi...'_ that's what Mitsunari thought with his glare. Then the page placed a hand on Ieyasu's arm.

The rest was just embarrassing.

Ieyasu just made it worse by following him around. Mitsunari was going to go back to his room to cool down and assess whether or not he should apologize to Ieyasu, but he need time first. It only reminded Mitsunari that he was in the wrong. Yet, he didn't know why he didn't it really. Just seeing the page do that infuriated him...

'Ugh! I wish he'd just leave me alone...!' Mitsunari yelled mentally. He hoped that he'd leave when they reached Lord Hanbei's room. If not...

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Ieyasu said seriously tempted to grab the man's shoulder.

"You have five seconds to get away from me..." Mitsunari warned turning another corner.

"Mitsunari." Ieyasu said in a hurt tone.

"One..."

Ieyasu sighed tiredly and tried to muster his sweetest voice. Mitsunari really made him work for it. "Mtsunari~!"

"Two...!" Mitsunari growled nearing Hanbei's strategy room.

"Come on~!" Ieyasu said in sng song form.

"Three..."

A vein popped in Ieyasu's head. He refused to let Mitsunari escape into Hanbei's room. He stepped in front of the silver haired man and glowered at him.

Mitsunari, halted in shock, then glanced down at the varnished brown flooring. He already knew not to look Ieyasu in the eye, or he'd succumb to the man's infamous charming smiles. Not only that...he naturally couldn't take the man's face when he was serious.

Ieyasu placed his hands on his hips and scowled. "So are you going to look at me or what?"

"Ieyasu, I swear on my blade if you don't get away from me..." Mitsunari swore and made an attempt to look Ieyasu in the eye for emphasis. It only back fired because Ieyasu's eyes turned glassy.

Mitsunari frowned, almost in guilt, maybe he should just give up and apologize and-

"Come on Mitsy..." Ieyasu sigh tiredly.

Nevermind

"Four!" Mitsunari yelled, grasping his sword handle. He hated Ieyasu's pet man for him...

Ieyasu jumped back a bit and was on the verge of screaming when Mitsunari made the call for the last number when he heard something on the other side of the door he was pressed against.

"Five-" Mitsunari's eyes widened when Ieyasu covered his mouth with his hand and brought him close to his chest. Now Mitsunari was on the verge of screaming. "Mh! Mghhm! Mff!" Mitsunari was so close to Ieyasu he could feeling his heart beat. He mentally thanked the gods; however, that his face was against the man's chest. Mitsunari knew his face was beet red.

Ieyasu shushed the man suddenly and slowly released him. "Mitsunari, listen." Ieyasu whispered and pointed to the door of Hanbei's strategy room with his thumb.

Mitsunari blinked for a minute before pressing his own face to the brown wood. Normally, he would take this as an evasion of privacy, but Ieyasu was looking deadly serious, as if trouble was afoot. Besides, if it just turned out to be eavesdropping, Mitsunari would quickly drag Ieyasu away and punish him for misconduct.

The two stop there as quiet as mice...then they heard Hanbei's voice.

"Huh?...You think you can escape here alive... after what you just said...I'd never...such a thing..."

"That's definitely Hanbei-dono's voice, but who is he talking to?" Ieyasu murmured suspiciously. "I didn't hear about us capturing an enemy."

"Hush!" Mitsunari snapped but agreed mentally with Ieyasu. Hanbei had already spoken to Hideyoshi earlier that morning, and he didn't hear about having captured an enemy agent either.

"Now you're serious...taking me lightly all the time..."

Mitsunari and Ieyasu shared a confused look. Who was that?

"You're one to talk! After all we've done..." Hanbei's cold laughter, "No, why am I even talking about this?"

"Who is Hanbei-sama talking to?!" Mitsunari murmured worriedly. He placed a hand on his sword handle again. "And for someone to speak so rudely to him-!"

"Calm down Mitsunari." Ieyasu coaxed and paced a reassuring hand on Mitsunari's. "We can't jump to conclusions yet."

Mitsunari grimaced then looked at the hand that prevented him from drawing his blade. A light blush painted his face. "I-Ieyasu, let go."

Abruptly, a thumbing sound came through the door. Ieyasu flinched and unconsciously let Mitsunari's hand go.

"What happened?!" Mitsunari hissed in alarm.

"I don't know! I can't hear-"

"Out of the two of us...I don't know who's the cornered mouse."

"This doesn't sound right!" Ieyasu grimaced and stepped back from the door.

The silver haired man blinked at him in confusion. "Ieyasu?-"

Ieyasu glowered at the door then walked up to it quickly.

"Wait Ieyasu! Don't-"

Before Mitsunari could stop the man, the Lord of Mikawa had successfully knocked down the door to the Strategy Room.

Ieyasu was in a frozen state of shock when he ran into the room with his fists ready. Mitsunari had just came up behind him and asked what had happened.

"What's wrong with you? Where is Hanbei-sama...?" Mitsunari furrowed his brow in confusion when he looked over Ieyasu's shoulder.

In all honesty, he saw Hanbei. The man was indeed fine...in the arms of a man looking in the opposite direction of them.

When Hanbei finally turned to look at Ieyasu and Mitsunari, the silver haired man, again, agreed mentally with Ieyasu's statement.

"Oops."

* * *

**That chapter was longer than it was supposed to be. But I'm not complaining really. Please comment. ^.^**


End file.
